Prison School (anime)
|Romaji = Purizun Sukūru |Animation Work = J.C.Staff |Director = Tsutomu Mizushima |Series Composition = Michiko Yokote |Design = Junichiro Taniguchi |Original Run = July 11, 2015 - September 26, 2015 |Distributors = home releases Warner Bros. Japan Anime Limited Nipponart Dynit simulcastors Niconico Funimation Viewster |Episodes = 12 + 1 OVA (list of episodes) |Genre = Comedy • Ecchi |Demographic = Seinen }} |Purizun Sukūru}} is the anime television adaptation of the manga [[Prison School (manga)|''Prison School]] by Akira Hiramoto, produced by J.C.Staff.Prison School (Purizun Sukūru) Animation Channel | Niconico (Japanese). Retrieved 03-08-2015. The plot centers around Hachimitsu Private Academy, a revered and elite once-female boarding school on the outskirts of Tokyo which undergoes a recent policy revision to allow boys into the student body.[http://kotaku.com/the-prison-school-anime-trailer-with-english-subtitles-1707395187 Prison School PV w. Subtitles in English | Kotaku]. Retrieved 03-08-2015. On his first day, Kiyoshi Fujino discovers that he's one of only five boys enrolled at the school, and the boys are completely overwhelmed by the thousand girls on campus.Prison School Season 1 Episode 1 The story focuses on their attempts to stay inside the school and integrate despite a number of incidents and resistance from girls and the Underground Student Council. Staff Japanese Staff The anime adaptation is the copyright of , the anime production committee managing the televised series. *'Animation Studio:' J.C.Staff *'Home Releases:' Warner Bros. Home Entertainment *'Original Licensors:' Kodansha • Akira Hiramoto *'Distribution:' Showgate • KlockWorx *'Disc Manufacturers:' Movic *'Production:' GENCO • EGG FIRM The managing staff of the production team are listed here. *'Director:' Tsutomu Mizushima *'Series Composition:' Michiko Yokote *'Character Design:' Junichiro Taniguchi *'Chief Animation Director:' Junichiro Taniguchi *'Music Producer:' Kotaro Nakagawa Funimation Staff *'ADR Director:' Sonny Strait *'Lead ADR Engineer:' Jeremy Woods *'Additional ADR Engineer:' Patrick Morphy Seasons Season 1 Main article: Season 1 The first season of the anime, produced by J.C.Staff and directed by Tsutomu Mizushima, is twelve episodes in length.Warner Bros. Japan Sets ‘Prison School’ Anime DVD/BD Release Plans | Fandom Post. Retrieved 05-08-2015. The first episode premiered in Japan on Tokyo MX at 25:05 JST on July 10th, 2015 & underwent airing on Nippon BS Broadcasting Corporation, KBS Kyoto, Sun TV & TV Aichi on July 12th & July 13th, 2015 respectively."On-Air Broadcasting Information" | Prison School official anime site (Japanese) . Retrieved 01-07-2015.[http://www.m-on.press/lisani/0000011645 Kodansha's Young Magazine Title "Prison School" TV Anime Latest Information | M-ON Press] (Japanese). Retrieved 03-08-2015. Funimation has licenced simulcasting of the season in subtitled form for the North American market,"Summer Simulcast Announcement 2015" | Funimation Blog. Retrieved 01-07-2015. and have licensed a dubbed version of the season which premiered on 12th August, 2015."English Cast Announcement & Sneak Peek – Prison School" | Funimation Blog. Retrieved 12-08-2015. The season has been licensed for uncensored simulcasting in Japan online on a subscription-only basis by Niconico. The season also has been licensed for subtitled simulcasting by Viewster in the United Kingdom,"Prison School Added to Viewster" | Cyten. Retrieved 24-08-2015. and Madman Entertainment in New Zealand and Australia."Madman Entertainment Begin Simulcasting Prison School via AnimeLab" | OtakuStudy. Retrieved 13-09-2015. The season will be released in six DVD and Blu-ray two-episode volumes by Warner Bros. Entertainment. While no official announcement has been made on the release of Prison School season 2, series director Tsutomu Mizushima posted on Twitter that (translated from Japanese into English): “I don’t know about a 2nd season. I want to do it, but…” The show has therefore not been officially canceled, but its future is not too clear either.Prison School Overview and What We Know About Season 2 | MobileYouth. Retrieved 06-02-2020. Cast Subtitled Japanese Cast This Japanese cast list is correct as of March 8thm 2015:Production Staff and Starring Cast | Prison School official anime site (Japanese). Retrieved 03-08-2015. *Hiroshi Kamiya as Kiyoshi Fujino *Katsuyuki Konishi as Takehito Morokuzu *Kenichi Suzumura as Shingo Wakamoto *Daisuke Namikawa as Jouji Nezu *Kazuyuki Okitsu as Reiji Andou *Sayaka Ohara as Mari Kurihara *Shizuka Itou as Meiko Shiraki *Kana Hanazawa as Hana Midorikawa *Chinami Hashimoto as Chiyo Kurihara *Yō Taichi as Anzu Yokoyama *Keiji Fujiwara as the Chairman *Ami Nanase as Mayumi Tanaka *Ami Koshimizu as Kate Takenomiya *Mikako Takahashi as Mitsuko Yokoyama *Nana Hamasaki as Satou FUNimation Dub Cast This Funimation dub cast list is correct as of 24th September 2015. *Austin Tindle as Kiyoshi Fujino *Eric Vale as Takehito Morokuzu *Clifford Chapin as Shingo Wakamoto *Christopher Bevins as Jouji Nezu *Sonny Strait as Reiji Andou *Tia Ballard as Mari Kurihara *Whitney Rodgers as Meiko Shiraki *Alexis Tipton as Hana Midorikawa *Kristen McGuire as Chiyo Kurihara *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Anzu Yokoyama *Smokey DeLange as Chairman Music The opening theme of the first season of the anime was "Ai no Prison" by Kangoku Danshi. The ending theme of the first season of the anime was "Tsumibukaki Oretachi no Sanka" by Kangoku Danshi. The theme soundtracks were produced by Kotaro Nakagawa, collected into a two-volume CD compilation included in the home video release of the anime. *Opening Theme: "Ai no Prison" (Episode 1-12) **Vocals: Kangoku Danshi (lit. Prison Boys, comprising all 5 main male voice actors) **Lyrics: Kenji Ootsuki **Music Composition: NARASAKI **Music Arrangement: Takao Kawada *Ending Theme: "Tsumibukaki Oretachi no Sanka" (Episode 1-12) **Vocals: Kangoku Danshi **Lyrics: Kiyomi Kumano **Music Composition: Ryuji Takagi **Music Arrangement: Tatsuya Kurauchi Episodes This section is a list of all the episodes of the Prison School anime. Season 1 OVAs Promotion *The Prison School anime had a production recital on May 1st, 2015, hosted by the anime producers and featuring Kangoku Danshi.http://animeanime.jp/article/2015/06/10/23625.htmlNews Item #2 | Prison School Anime. Retrieved 30-07-2016. (Japanese) *The original run of the first season was promoted by billboard and digital advertising in Shinjuku.News Item #6 | Prison School Anime. Retrieved 30-07-2016. (Japanese) *The Animate store in Akihabara distributed exclusive & limited-edition official merchandise from Movic, including autographed prisoner T-shirts and posters. *The home video release for the first season of Prison School bundled tickets for a special event on September 1st, 2015 at Maihama Amphitheater in Shibuya, featuring Kangoku Danshi.http://prison-anime.com/special/#s-event[http://animeanime.jp/article/2015/06/10/23625.html "Prison School Anime Cast Have Onstage Production Recital Before July 10 Broadcast" | AnimeAnime]. Retrieved 30-07-2016. (Japanese) *The eleven-chapter anime promotional series by Akira Hiramoto and Hanamura was serialised with the ''Prison School'' manga. *The anime has an internet radio show on FM Izumi presented by Katsuyuki Konishi (who voices Gakuto) and Kazuyuki Okitsu (who voices Andre) which began on 9th July 2015."Prison Radio Show" - Internet Radio Show | Izumi Sound. (Japanese) Retrieved 21-08-2015. The internet show also featured Hiroshi Kamiya (who voices Kiyoshi) and Daisuke Namikawa as guests. Gallery Prison School Key Visual 1.jpg|Key Visual 1 Prison School Key Visual 2.jpg|Key Visual 2 Prison School Key Visual 3.jpg|Key Visual 3 Trailers Trivia *The majority of the production team and voice acting crew of the anime had collaborated in Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san. *The anime is one of many animes to be dubbed in English by Funimation in a period of less than a year along with Absolute Duo, Yurikuma Arashi, The Rolling Girls, Show by Rock!!, Death Parade, Seraph of the End, Assassination Classroom, World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman, Gangsta and Sky Wizards Academy.Announcement: Broadcast Dub Line-Up for Spring 2015 | Funimation Blog. Retrieved 13-08-2015. References Episode guide External links *Anime official site (Japanese) *Anime official twitter (Japanese) Navigation Category:Media #